Brittany the Beautiful Alpha She-Wolf
by JoshWolfy123
Summary: I'm Josh the Western Packs Alpha Leaders son In Canada Jasper Park. I go out into the deep dark forest. During my little walk I find something beautiful... *WARNING SEX SCENE IN CHAPTER 3* (and maybe later in chap 11)
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the deep dark woods, I walk slowly as my paws and legs are aching of tiredness. I can only see 2m ahead of me because of the dense fog surrounds me. I have no clue or idea where or why I am...but I feel something...something ahead of me...I smell a female she-wolf, I walked and walked till I found a black wolf crying on the ground in front of me. I walked towards this unknown she-wolf. She looks at me, I freeze, then she looks away and she goes back to crying again. I walk up to her and say "hey, there...are you alright?" *no answer* "My names, Josh... You really shouldn't be out here, it's not safe" *while saying that I looked around* I reached to touch her shoulder but ended up with a growl from her and I backed off. "hey, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help..." she let me touch her I placed her on my back... I walked and walked for gods knows how long...I turned my head towards hers and said "Hey, what your name?" The unknown she-wolf looked at me and says "My...m-y names Brittany..." as she said that she looked away quickly still crying, I responded with politeness and kindness "*smiles* that's a nice name of yours"...she responded "Thanks "as I walked with Brittany on my back she shivered as the air was cold and I felt the coldness brush against my pelt. As I too was cold, so I asked "Are you cold?" all I got back was a nod. "Okay I'll take us to my secret den" I walked for 5mins till we got to my secret den. I set Brittany down slowly and carefully, she immediately ran to the corner of the den, I settled down in the middle of the den I look at her and said "It's warmer if you lay next to me" all I got as an answer was a growl from her throat "Ok very well then...goodnight..."

2hrs past and I woke up because I felt something brush against my back. *I smile* and went back to sleep...the next morning...is a sunny, hot day...I woke up because I was hungry...so I got up and looked to my right and saw something beautiful...but something I saw too was not as good... She was crying as she slept...so I went up to her and licked her tears away...I saw a smile creep on her face... as did I...she turned quickly and exhaled loudly...that made me jump...and I thought "shit, FOOD" because I thought that Brittany could be hungry too...so I went out of the den to get some food for Brittany and I...as I came back with the food Brittany was still asleep...so I dragged the caribou inside the den and it woke her up...she looked at me and growled at me and I backed off. "Hey, hey, hey it's okay. It's me Josh, remember?" Brittany scanned me with her beautiful Brown eyes and calmed down, She dug into the caribou and started to eat it...I said "Enjoy" *smile* I walked out of the den and looked at the horizon."*happy sigh* such a beautiful sight..." "Yeah it is" a voice said behind me and came up to me I saw it was Brittany and she licked my cheek and says "Thanks"... I blush and she does too...and I say "My pleasure" and I looked back out into the distance...

As Brittany walked back into the den...I exhaled slowly and said "wow, she's beautiful" but unknown to me that she heard me say that and she blushed under her black pelt...but I didn't notice that she did... but I thought about food "Oh, shit FOOD" *stomach growls* so I went out hunting again to catch a caribou... 5mins later I brought a caribou inside the den and took a leg to eat. 10mins later I have finished eating the caribou because I was stuffed, so I dragged the left over's for later I look around my den. I saw Brittany sleeping again but with tears in her eyes as she slept, I wanted to know what's wrong with her but she's sleeping at the moment so ill ask her later. So I walked out of my den that Brittany is sleeping in and walked around the territory, then after a while I heard a loud scream coming from my den and sound of growling. I ran as fast I could back to my den, as soon as I ran into my den I saw Brittany on the floor bleeding and two wolves around her, I got really angered by this, so I ran at them and killed them both. I saw Brittany on the floor and saw a few cuts, all bleeding and I picked Brittany up to the other side of my den and began fixing her up the best I could do. 2hrs passed... I sighed of relief that she is going to make it; I got really tired and fell in Brittany's paws to keep her warm. During the night I heard Brittany whimper in her sleep, so, I talked to her saying "shhhh, its okay. I'm here..." as I run my paw against her head and by that, she stopped whimpering and crying...and licked me... I smiled and blushed... and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a cold morning because it's just the start of winter. I woke up to an extremely cold breeze. Brittany is still lying next to me, cold too. I made a little move on closer that my body was fully against with hers. I put my paw over her to move in closer to share body heat. As we were cuddling I heard strong wind. I looked outside. "There's a snow storm" I said and so Brittany looked outside and we both sighed and went back to sleep. A few hours later while the storm died down, I opened my eyes and scanned my den and saw Brittany crying at the entrance of the den. I felt sorry so I went up to her and said "Hey, are you okay?" she turned and pulled me into a hug, and cried. I said "Why are you crying?" she responded "it's j-just that n-no one loves me or l-likes me..." I responded with full of courage and said "I love you and I like you" she turned to face me and said "Do you really love me?" "Of course I do" *smile* "Awww" Brittany said and she brought me into a hug and a kiss. I was surprised that she kissed me. We broke the kiss and we both backed away blushing. She said "Oh, I'm sorry" while looking away and I responded "No, it's okay" *smile* I brought her into another but passionate kiss. It was longer and more lovingly.

***Sex scene***

I brought her down to the ground as I licked her from her chest to her nose. I started to lick her nipples and received and little groan escape her. "Do you like that?" "*groan* Y-yes I d-do". I carried on for a few minutes and I asked "Want me to go lower?" "Yes*groan*" and I did what I asked I went lower to her 'womanhood' and started to lick, Faster and faster. Till she squirted her juices into my mouth and face, I smiled and so did she as she breathed faster. She said "Want me to suck you dry?" I responded "Do what you want princess" she kissed me and went down to my 'wolf-hood'. She started to lick it and suck it harder and harder. "*groan* go faster Britt" and she did go faster till I shot my load into her mouth and swallowed it all. She rolled to her paws and lifted her tail up and said "Fuck me please" I responded "My pleasure" I walked towards her and mounted her with me on her back.

I slowly put my 'wolf-hood' inside her 'womanhood' and she said "*gasp*Oh my god josh, your dick is so big *groan*" and after she said that I thrusted in and out slowly so I didn't hurt her. "Oh my god Josh, go deeper *groan*" I responded "O-ok *groan*" as I pushed my 'wolf-hood' inside a little more a barrier stopped me from going inside more. I ask "Are you sure you want this?" she responded "YES! DO IT! *groan* I said after "Ok" so I thrusted with a large amount of speed and broke through the barrier to take her virginity. "Ahhhhh!" Brittany screamed and started to cry as well. I stopped and said "Hey, are you okay you want me to stop?" she responded "No, ju-just give me a minute." A minute passed and she said "O-ok, continue" I said "Ok" and I started to thrust in and out slow and she shouted "FASTER! DEEPER!" and I did so. I thrusted as fast as I could, I told her that I was close to shooting. She said "CUM IN ME!" I responded "Ok are you sure?" "YES! CUM IN ME NOW!"

A few seconds later I shot my load insider her, warming and coating her insides. I growled very loudly as I did. We were both out of breath, and I tied with her and waited to disconnect. After 10mins of waiting I fell on the ground next to her and said out of breath "I-I love y-you" while gasping for air. Brittany looks at me and says "I love you too" and nuzzles. She slept in my arms of the tiring session we both experienced. I fell asleep a few seconds after she did. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

***end of sex scene***

The next day came quickly, quicker than before. "Oh, shit" I thought. "I never introduced Brittany to my parents." As soon as I said that my parents came into my den. "Hey Josh" "*frown* Great, hey mum and dad" mum and dad looks around my den and sees a black she-wolf sat next to me with a scared face on. "*growls* who's she" said my dad with anger. "Mum, dad this is my mate Brittany" "Brittany this is my mum and dad" Brittany responded in a little voice "Hey..." dad responded with anger "Who is she and why is she here?!" I responded with pride and confronted at my dad for the first time "SHES MY MATE AND I FOUND HER CRYING IN THE DARK FOREST!" Dad responded with rage "WELL U SHOULD OF LEFT HER THERE ITS NOT A SAFE PLACE TO FIND WOLVES" I responded "I DONT GIVE A SHIT I LOVE HER AND I'M NOT GUNNA LEAVE HER THERE!" "ARGHHH!" dad swiped Brittany across the face and I got dad on the floor growling at him with rage and hatred. "YOU DO NOT DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME OR YOUR TAIL WILL GET RIPPED OFF YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" dad grunts and gets up and walks out of the den so does mum. Dad turns round and says "SHE ONLY HAS ONE WEEK HERE THEN SHES GONE YOU HEAR ME?!" I responded "fuck you prick!"

I turn to see Brittany crying on the floor and lick up her wounds and say "I'm so sorry about that" with my ears down and my head. Brittany responded "luckily I didn't rip his head off and eat his intestines" I responded "Ha, I'd love to see that" and went up to her and kiss her on the lips. "Anyways want to meet my friend Ewan? He's really nice" Brittany responded "Ummm, ok sure"* I'm still uneasy about meeting new people.* I saw her look around at other wolves fearfully and I walked beside her and brushed my body against her's and says "Hey, don't worry they won't hurt you. Oh and sorry about my dad he's 'THE' Alpha around here but I'm the next Alpha to be leader ^^" Brittany responded "Oh, I see *looks down* I only have a week here" she said sadly. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we can secretly see each other" "Wait. If you do that you won't be leader" I responded "I know. I'd rather run away with you than run a pack that doesn't have you as my leader mate" Britt responded "Aww, I love you" "I love you too" we both kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked across the territory we got to Ewan's den. "Hey Ewan" Ewan turned and said "Joshhh, hey bud" and he turned to look at the mysterious black she-wolf that was with me and said "So josh, *wink* who's she" I responded "My Girlfriend, Brittany" Ewan turned to Britt and said "Hey Brittany nice to meet you" Brittany answered "Hey..." in a quiet voice. I responded "Hey he won't bite, will you? *with a serious face on*" "Nope" Ewan responded. "Good, then we won't have a problem then" "Anyways, we gotta get back it's getting late, see you Ewan!" "Yeah see you two, and don't get anything sexual tonight cuz your dad won't be happy if she's preggy" I responded "Ohhhh shit" very quietly so only me and Britt can hear. Brittany responded with a worried voice "What is your dad gunna do?" I answered back "Well? Banish both of us..." I said with a sad face on. "But don't worry at least we have each other""But I'm not sure if we will have pups because we don't know I'm pregnant" I responded back "look don't worry I'll handle it okay?" "Okay" "I love you" I said "Aww I love you too Josh" as we walked we kissed and intertwined tails and stayed really close to each other till we got back to OUR den.

"Damn it's been a hard day" "yeah" "you hungry?" "Yes" as soon as she said that I brought out the caribou I saved yesterday and we ate till we were full. "Geez I'm tired "I layed down and so did Brittany. She layed in front of me and I put my paw over her hip to keep her warm, protect her and keep her close. "Goodnight Britt, I love you" "Night Josh, love u too" as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep. A week has passed and Brittany is pregnant. Three pups inside. We were both excited but sad and worried what my parents would do if they would have found out. And today is that day we have to spill the beans to my parents about Britt's pregnancy full of three pups. "*panic attack* oh god, oh god how am I gunna explain this to my parents" I started to whimper and Britt slapped me across the face "Thanks, I needed that" Brittany responded with a mood swing "Stop fucking having a panic attack! Sorry" she realises that she has shouted at me and I responded with a kiss on the lips and said" No its okay babe" she responded "Thanks"

As soon as we got to my parents Alpha den I got really nervous of what will happen. We saw the entrance and I said "Oh shit" and started to sweat and shake. We both got into the den and I said "Mum, dad we have something to tell you both" "Go on" they said with curiosity "Well you know the night when I found Brittany..." "Yes" they both raised their voices a little "well...we have mated and now Brittany is Pregnant with three pups..." "WHAT?!" they both shouted "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JUST FUCK A GIRL THAT YOU JUST MET?!" "Why? WHY?! BECAUSE I LOVE HER THE FIRST SIGHT I SAW HER THAT'S WHY!" "Get out" my dad said "GET OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" "Brittany come with me, NOW!" Brittany walks out of the den with my dad "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" I shouted. My dad answered back "FUCKING FAR AWAY FOM HERE THATS WHERE!" I responded back saying "NO, DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE U RUTHELESS CUNT!" "WELL I AM!" *my dad has banished my mate and my pups too. What the hell am I gunna do now* I break down crying...

It has been 3 months since I have seen Brittany and my unborn pups. I don't even know if she made it through the birth or died. But I just have a feeling inside that she's still alive and well. "91st day, great" as I walk out of my den sadly. Ewan walk towards me and says "Hey bud, how ya doing?" "I'm great thanks" I said in an annoyed voice because Ewan has asked me the same question every day. "Anyways, how are you doing Ewan?" "Well I got some bitches yesterday" "Ewan you get bitches everyday" we both chuckle and have a little laugh about Ewan mating with other Females in the pack. "Anyways Josh I have to go now see you later" "Yeah see ya" as I walked to the howling rock with my head down and my tail between my legs. I look up into the night sky and howl all of my sadness and hopeness that she and my pups are still alive.

I howled for a good 20 minutes of pure sadness and loneliness. "Joshua" I heard a voice behind so I stopped my howling and looked behind me and it was that ruthless cunt that took my Brittany and my pups away from me. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?!" my dad sighs and says "look I'm really sorry but she was not really good for you. Not healthy for you to be with her." I responded with rage and hatred "YOU'RE SORRY?! HA! SHE COULD BE DEAD OUT THERE AND SAME AS MY KIDS DAD!" "Jos-"I cut my dad off "NO! JUST FUCK OFF GET AWAY FROM ME OR ILL KILL YOU!" "Fine..." my dad walks off and just leaves me there to hope and pray that my Brittany and my pups are safe. Two days past and still no sign of Brittany and my pups out there because I have secretly been going out at night to search for them. I howled and howled but I never got a response back. Sometimes I think that they're all dead. But I just have a feeling that they're all fine and well.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with some commotion going on outside. So I got up and stretched my sore muscles and yawned. I got to my den entrance and saw a Female with three pups. But with another Male I got a closer look at saw it was Brittany and my three beautiful pups but with another male so I growled at him and he backed off. I went up to him and said "Who the fuck are you and why are you with my mate and my pups?!" "Mate?" the male asked "YES MATE NOW FUCK OFF OR ILL KILL YOU" Brittany responded "Josh" she said sadly "We have to tell you something" "Go on" she replied" Well.. This is Dylan and he's my new mate..." I stood there not moving just staring at Dylan's eyes evilly. "Umm h-hey Josh my names Dylan" all I said back was a growl and I turned to my pups and said "hey kids it me, dad ""DAD?!" they all responded excitedly. They all ran at me and Wolf piled me "Whoa kids calm down there" "Awwww" they all said and I chuckled.

"So kids what are your names?" the Female pup came first and said "My names Kate dad" I responded "Aww cute name and what about you two boys mmm?" "Humphrey and James sir" I responded "hahaha you don't have to call me sir just call me dad" "Ok!" I turn to face Brittany and she didn't even look at me and I said "I hope that your 'mate' hasn't done anything to you has he?" she responded "No Josh, He hasn't" "Good or ill kill him myself if he did" Dylan shouted "COME ON BRITT TIME TO GO HOME!" "*sigh* goodbye Josh" "Yeah goodbye" I said angrily "come on kids" "ok" they said sadly and asked "Why is mummy not coming home dad?" "It's because she's with another guy kids" I said as I look at the ground with my three kids running around me. "Why?" they all asked I responded with a little anger in my voice and said "I think its best that you three should get some sleep" "but" they all whined "NOW!" I shouted.

They all got together whilst I was outside of the den looking up into the sky and looking at the beautiful moon. I looked back into my den and saw all my three kids asleep together and it made me smile and shed a tear in my eye. But unknown to me that a Female wolf was lurking in the dark, watching me as I look into the night sky *snap* I heard behind me. I looked and saw an outline of a wolf I didn't see what sex but I knew it was a wolf watching me in the bushes. "Why must you hide from me?" a rustle of bushes formed and felt a female next to me and said "Hi I'm Erika, and sorry about that. I like sneaking up on wolves sometimes" "Well you didn't scare me" she responded "I never wanted to scare anybody" I chuckled and Erika giggled *wow I love her giggle she makes, Wait. Am I falling in love with her? Really? Damn she's beautiful but my heart still stays with Britt but all well I have to let her go and live with another girl.* "hey you okay?" as she waved her paw in front of my face and I returned to reality "Oh, sorry I zoned out there for a sec" A awkward silence was between us for 2 minutes then Erika said "Anyways Josh I have to get back to my mum and dad" "Ok" she reaches for me and kisses my cheek and we both blush and she disappears into the night.

I walked back into my den with my three kids sleeping together so I went behind them and lied down and shuffle them into my belly to keep them close and warm. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell in too deep sleep. The next morning was a cold morning it's just the beginning of March, spring. But the cold winds are still here making us four shiver. "Dad I'm cold" Kate said "I know I can't really do anything about it to be honest kids" they all whined "I want mummy" I replied back "Yeah, so do I. Anyways kids, are you all hungry?" "YES" they all shouted at the same time. "OK some caribou coming up" "Wait. Dad what's caribou?" Kate asked "Well it's a special name for deer and we eat them to survive, and if we don't, basically we starve to death if we don't. Anyways dig in" they all dug into the caribou and it was a little hard for their little teeth to dig in so I said "Want me to help?" "Yes please Dad" so I dug my massive teeth in to the carcass of the dead caribou and ripped a few chunks so that my kids can easily eat it without any trouble.

"Hey Josh" I heard a beautiful female voice at the entrance of my den I looked and I saw it was Erika. "Oh hi Erika, what makes you here?" she responded "Well I wanted to see how you and your pups are?" "We are doing well, aren't we kids" "Yeah" they all said excitedly me and Erika both chuckled. "Well looks like you have eaten all of the caribou kids, hehe" "Ummm Josh?" said Erika as she shuffled her paws I said "Yes?" and I looked at her and she was defiantly nervous about something "Go on what is it?" Erika replied with embarrassment "well... there's a moonlight howl tonight and umm..." I responded getting the idea "So you want me to be your howling partner for tonight?" I asked. She was taken back on what I said and I answered her question "Yes Erika, I would love to be your howling partner" she squealed and jumped on top of me and started to kissing me around my face and saying" Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!" with excitement in her voice.

"Careful my kids are here" "Oh, sorry" she said that as soon as she got off me and started to walk out of the den "Okay I'll see you later then Erika" I look at her with a smile and she gives me a blow kiss to me and I blush. "Bye I'll be waiting for you Josh*wink*" after she said that my kids came to me and said "Dad why are you blushing?" "Oh shut up" whilst chasing them around the den trying to take them down and tickle them all of us laughing and having a great time. But the time I got all of them it was time to have someone look after my kids, so, I thought of someone I could really trust. Ewan was that person on my mind because he was always there to keep me company and talk to me when I'm down and try to keep me happy when I was not. "Ok kids, who want to see Uncle Ewan?" "ME!" they all said "Ok then, let's go" "YAY!" they all shouted in excitement.

"Ok kids we're here, EWAN!?" I shouted into the den to get his attention. He shot straight up and said in a very tired voice "Oh ummm, hey Josh" with a nervous chuckle because he had three females around him "Can you get rid of those girls please, your taking care of my kids for tonight okay" "Aww man" Ewan said "but" I replied with anger "NO BUTS" he looked down and told the girls that they have to go. "Right kids, behave I don't want Uncle Ewan coming to me and saying that u have been naughty, especially James" as I said that I looked at James in the eyes. They said "Ok dad" "Good now see you later "I got to my kids and licked all three of them on the forehead and turned to Ewan and said "if anything bad happens come and get me ASAP or take it on your own if you don't have time okay?" "Sure Josh they'll be safe with me" "GOODBYE KIDS, LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I walked out of Ewan's den.

**End of Part 1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2**

As I walked away from Ewan's den full of my three pups, I had to clean up for Erika for the moonlight howl tonight. "I got to be quick or I'll be late" so I rushed to the nearest stream to get washed and freshened up. After 5 mins I was ready to go to the howling rock to meet up with Erika. "Just breathe Josh, breathe." As I was getting nervous of what Erika would of think of how I looked. I walked for a few minutes till I got to the howling rock and I saw the second most beautiful girl in this pack (Of course that Britt is number 1) that beautiful girl was Erika. Erika looked at me and then I got even more nervous because a guy like me who loves the human TV show 'Star Trek' that loves geek stuff like that to go out with a beautiful girl like her? I would be very surprised that I could have a chance to love again to another beautiful girl like her. Especially her to be honest, But I put my negatives thoughts aside and went for the kill. The kill to have a good chance to love her and probably ask her out or she does to me. But we have to find out..."Hey Erika" she responded happily "Wow Josh you look very handsome and thanks for coming" I chuckled and said "Why wouldn't I bring down an offer like that?"

"I thought that you would Josh" I responded "Naaa I would never put down something like that to a beautiful girl like you" Erika gasps and says "You really think that I'm beautiful?" "Why wouldn't I? Because you are beautiful" she kissed me on the lips and says "Awwww thank you *smile*and are you ready?" I responded "Of course I am *smile" so we both lifted our heads back and howled a perfect melody that mixed perfectly together. I stopped and looked at Erika who was still howling and then stopped, our eyes met and we both looked into our eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss that lasted 2 minutes. We broke the kiss and we both stepped back and blushed madly and looked away. "Hey Erika ummm" she looked at me then smiled and answered my question even without asking "Yes, I would love to be your Girlfriend"

I just stood there not knowing what just happened. Is this all a dream? Noo it can't be, the second most beautiful girl in the pack just said yes to go out with me! \^^/ "Thank you for a great night Josh" she leans and kisses me on the lips and I accepted and kissed back. The whole pack was cheering for me and I was sooo happy again to be with someone again after 3-4 months of hell. Thinking that Brittany and the pups were dead, but they weren't happily. "Want me to take you home Erika?" she responded "Oh yes thank you *smile*" I smiled back at her and we walked to her parents den. "Well, we're here" "Yep" I added "Thank you again for a great night Josh" I smile "Don't mention it" she responded with a smile "Want to do this again sometime?" "Of course I would *smile*" "Thanks again" I responded "Till next time" "Yeah, I love you" as she turns away to go inside her den and I say back "I love you too" with a big smile on my face. I walk back to Ewan's den where my pups are.

I walked to Ewan's den and saw my pups and Ewan playing around and doing fun and games with each other. I walked into the den and said "OK PUPS IM BACK!" they all turned and look at me and said "YAY! DAD'S BACK!" They all came and hugged me and I chuckled and asked Ewan that they have been behaving good he said they were perfect and love to pup sit them again. "Okay pups we have to go home now" the all responded with sadness in their voices "Awwww doe we have to Dad?" "Yes we can visit Ewan another time okay?" "YAY!" me and Ewan both chuckle "Ok Ewan see ya sometime later" "Ok bud see ya" I turned and exited the den. I and the pups were almost home when a massive ball of fire lit the sky, it scared all four of us to bits and I told the pups to run home as fast as they can, and they did.

"But Dad what about you?" I looked at Kate in the eyes and said "Don't worry about me your the oldest out of them both and you take care both of them, okay?" "Okay Dad" "That's my little princess, now I need to get Erika I'll be back okay?" "Okay Dad, I love you" "I love you too my baby girl" as I licked her head and ran to Erika's parents den. When I got there Erika's parents and Erika is scared shitless. I shouted "Follow me if you want to live!" they followed me home. By the time we got home the battle of what god knows is happening outside is still raging. "Okay you all need to stay calm okay? Erika take care for my pups okay I need to get my parents okay?" "Okay Josh I love you" she kisses me on the lips and I say back "I love you too"

As I walked out of my den I saw something impossible. I saw a ship, a shaped ship like the ones in Star Trek. But we all know it's not possible, but it is and 'Starfleet' are fighting the 'Klingons' above. I stood there astonished of what I'm seeing that is real or not, but I have to see it later because lives are on my hands, including my parents and the whole packs life. So I ran towards my parents den and saw them scared I shouted "MUM, DAD! COME WITH ME NOW!" my parents and I ran as fast as we could to not get hit by the Phaser and Disruptor fire. As we arrived at my den, I called everyone to go to the lake and wait there. My Dad asks "Why do we have to wait there?" "I'm getting something that no one else knows about me and 'IT'" "what's 'IT'?" my dad asks "Wait and see"


	6. Chapter 6

I dived into the massive lake and all of them gasped and my pups started to cry because they all thought I drowned. But something extraordinary happened, something big arise from inside the lake. (The Enterprise rises from Nibiru Sea in 'Star Trek Into Darkness') a big metal ship raised from the waters everyone gasped and said "WOW" and stepped back. I transported all of them into the bridge on my ship "U.S.S. Brittany NCC-1742" (basically USS Enterprise from 'Into Darkness' and '2009') they all backed off and didn't know where they were and getting scared. "Hey its okay guys your safe with me"

My dad asks "What the hell is this place" I replied back saying "You do know the human TV show that I love dad?" "Umm yes Star Trek why?" "Well take a closer look dad" "No way, it's impossible" "Dad" says Kate "Yes my baby girl?" "Why are we all here?" "Look" As I pointed to the glass screen to look out at the pack's territory "We're at war, but don't worry we're perfectly safe in the U.S.S. Brittany" "wait. BRITTANY!" my dad asks "what's wrong?" I replied "WE HAVE TO GO GET HER NOW!" as I run towards the transporter panel and lock onto Brittany and her 'Mate' "Ahh! Dylan you feel that?!" "Yes Britt, it feels weird" *Glowing strips forms around them *(just like the transport light goes round you in '2009'and 'Into Darkness') Brittany and her 'Mate' appears on the Bridge of my ship "MUMMY!" my three pups screamed they all run up to her and cries.

Brittany cries of happiness of not seeing her pups for a few days. Dylan came up to me and said "Not bad for a coyote" I looked at him and smiled. "Okay this might get messy" as I commanded the ship to fire its weapons "Computer, Divert all power to the weapons systems" "Affirmative Captain" as the ship fires its weapons at the advancing Klingons ships, a klingons Bird-Of-Prey fires a type 2 torpedo and it hits my ship *Bang!*. The torpedo took out the ships Warp Drive and Propulsion systems "Shit, abandon ship!" as I ran towards the transporter and transported everyone to a safe place but one person decided to stay and go down with the ship with me. I looked to my left and saw Brittany with me, we both looked into our eyes and says "I love you" at the same time as the ship crashes into the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly, I couldn't move. I tried to move but ended up hurting myself a little more. I looked to my left I saw debris everywhere of my ship and said "So much for a little cruise" also I saw a med kit, so I reached for it and opened it to get the kit to heal my leg. I get the kit out and place the healer onto my leg and it scanned my leg to make sure it wasn't broken. *whiz* "Done" as I tried to get back up I saw something that smashed my heart into pieces. Brittany was broken in different places I couldn't do anything because I have used the only med kit I could find. I laid there next to her crying that Britt won't make it this time. "IM SO SORRY!" I cried into her chest she responded in a weak voice "Josh it's not your fault okay" "it is I have done this to you" as I was still crying her breathing came slower and slower. She turned to me and said "Please take care of our pups, I know that I won't make it but I love you so much" "I will, promise." "And Josh" I look at her in the eyes and cried.

"Josh stop crying it's gunna be okay" after she said that she stopped breathing I looked at her and said "No. No no no no nooooo! Please nooo!" I fell to the ground crying because my loved one has just died right in front of me I closed my eyes and then I gasped. I looked round and saw no debris and no wreckage of my ship. In fact, I was in my den and I heard someone call my name and I ran outside and saw my three beautiful pups and Brittany outside. Alive and well, I ran at them with tears in my eyes and took Brittany down to the ground and cried. "Josh? Why are you crying?" "Oh my god I thought that I lost you" *cries hard* "lost me? Why, we are all fine Josh" "I'm sorry I must have had a bad dream"

*Was it a dream?* I thought in my head as I walked to my mum and dad's den. I walked inside the den and saw my mum and dad talking amongst themselves "Dad, can I please talk to you for sec?" "Umm sure" I just explained what dream I had *or was it a dream* "Wow, some dream you had" *chuckles* I responded with anger "HOW COULD YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!" my Dad laughed and said "It's just a dream Joshua, it's not real" Dad walks back into the den and mum walks out and says "How the pups?" "Well they are doing fine with me and can I ask you something please?" "Go on" my mum says "Can Brittany come back?" "Back? Erika's already with you Josh" with concern in her voice "Oh, I must have of had a really bad dream"

"Anyways I must get back to Brittany and the pups see you later, love you!" as I was walking I got tackled to the ground by someone. And someone licking my face, it was Erika. "JOSH! There you are honey" "Umm hi" I responded with anxiety "Josh? What's wrong" I look to my right and saw Brittany growling and showing her fangs. "Brittany" she looks at me and then Erika and walks off. Simone the Alpha hunting leader asks for Erika "Oh sorry Josh I have to go for a few days because of the hunting to do, love you!" "Yeah..." I answered back sadly. I walk to my den to see my pups and go to bed " okay pups it's time for bed guys" they all whimpered "AWWW" and then Humphrey walked to me and said "Can we stay up for a little longer? PLEAAAAASE?" "Fine 5 more minutes, I'm gunna get a drink I'll be back"


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked to the nearest lake I could hear some growling and some groaning and it sounded familiar. So I checked it out and I found that it was Simone's den and thought *Oh it's just Simone and his Girlfriend, I think* but the next bit I heard that made my heart shatter. I heard Erika's voice saying "OH MY GOD SIMONE DEEEEPER!" and I was angered and very heart broken that Erika could cheat on me with the packs Alpha hunting leader. So I quietly walked into the den to get a closer look and I saw Simone mounted on Erika right in front of me and I ran out as fast as I could back to my den, crying. Brittany and the pups saw me run into the den crying and I ran to back of the den crying my eyes out. Brittany came to me and said "It was Erika wasn't it?!" I just nodded and all Brittany all did was growl. I looked and saw that Brittany was gone and out of sight.

5 mins later Brittany came back with blood all round her body "That'll do it" I went up to Britt and said "What did you do?" she looked at me with her eyes that are blood red and said in a evil voice "Go look for yourself" and I ran out of the den towards where the blood leads to Simone's den. The thing that I saw made my stomach turn was that two bodies of that supposed to be wolves but that all that were is that their own intestines scattered everywhere and blood all over the walls. Their bodies ripped apart into chunks and I didn't know that any wolf like her could do that to anyone.

I walked back home sadly because my Girlfriend cheated on me I would of given her a second chance. But she's dead sadly, but I couldn't do anything about it now or ever. The only time I can see her is death, but I don't want that, yet because I have family to take care of. "*sigh* Okay no need to mourn all of the time. I have kids to take care of and so as Brittany" I walked into the den and saw that everyone was asleep and I lied down opposite from Brittany so her face was right next to mine and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A week has passed since Erika died. But I have taken it well and I and Britt have spent a lot of time together with the pups. Me and Britt sat outside of the den looking out at the pups playing "Wow, how they grow fast don't they" I said and Britt turned to look at me and says "Yes they do" and awkward silence came between us till I spoke "So how are things with Dylan?" a little sadness in my voice she responded "We broke up two days ago" I gasped "Oh my god, are you okay?" she looks at me then balls out crying and pulls me into a hug and cries on my shoulder. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here" she cries and cries till the pups come over and asks why mum is crying and I told them to keep playing.

"Keep playing pups, your mother is fine okay" I take Brittany to back of the den to talk to her about what happened "So, what happened?" I asked she took a deep breath and spoke "I walked into Dylan's den and he hit me in the head really hard because I have killed his brother because he mated with your Girlfriend. And I got angry and killed Dylan too." I gasped and said "Hey, it's okay I'm sure you didn't mean it" Brittany looked at me and said "You're not mad at me?"I gasped "Why would I get mad at my love?"

"Anyways Britt, I'm gunna get a drink I'll be right back okay?" "Okay!" she shouted as I ran out of the den. As I walked towards the lake to get a drink I saw something. Wait someone was drowning and I sprang into action and dived in and caught this animal out of the water. I took a closer look it is a female wolf, she looked at me and hugged me and cried. "Shhh, It's okay your safe now okay? Ok I'm gunna take you to my den" I picked her up to place her on my back. I asked what is her name "Regina" I replied "That's a nice name" she looked at me and smiled "Thank you"

"My pleasure" I said to Regina as I carried her to my den to recover. "So Regina, are you from around here?" she responded "No, I'm from up north" "Oh cool *smile*" there was an awkward silence between us but not long till we got to my and Brittany's den. "Britt can you get some food please" Brittany turned round and saw another female on my back and she asks "Who's she" I replied back "I found her drowning in the lake that I was gunna drink out of" Brittany gasps "Oh my god, I hope that your okay" Regina said "I wouldn't of been okay without Josh to save me" "Why wouldn't I?" as I looked into Regina's eyes and back to Brittany's angel Brown eyes. I feel practically proud of myself of saving wolves lives. I placed Regina on the floor and went to get the Pack's healer.

I got the Pack's healer and she went inside and looked over Regina as we all were to step outside and wait. 5 mins passed and the healer came out and said to me "She's gunna be fine" as she said that I sighed with relief as everyone else did. I walked into the den I looked at Regina and she hugged me and cried "What's the matter?" she cried and said "I-I'm s-so alone..." "Hey, hey, hey. You're not alone." I felt really sorry for her and said "You can stay here for a while till you find someone and stay there, okay?" "Okay, thank you" as she said that Regina went to the back of the den and lay down and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay pups it's bed time" "AWWWW!" they all exclaimed "Yes now come on pups" they all settled down the boys went to Brittany and my little angel Kate snuggled against my neck and nuzzled. I smiled because my life is perfect with the perfect mate and pups, the perfect family. As I closed my eyes I went had the same dream I had before. This time it was the only bit that Britt died in. I cried and cried and felt a nudge on my neck and someone calling me "Dad what's wrong, why are you crying?" Kate asks quietly I look at her angel Brown eyes just like her mothers. And said "It's okay Kate, daddy's fine okay?" she looked at me tiredly and said "Okay, night dad I love you" after she said that I said "I love you too" and licked her head and I looked outside and at the moon and lay my head back down and closed my eyes.

The next morning was a warm morning. Warmer than before, I opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing to wake up to, Kate, she's the most beautiful daughter I could ask for. Obviously she gets her looks from her mother but Humphrey and James looks like me, handsome and kind. I have never wished for a better family that I have now or ever. I look around my den and saw nothing but me and Kate snuggled together. She squirmed in her sleep then opened her beautiful Brown eyes to meet my Ice blue eyes. "Morning Dad" Kate said tiredly "Morning my little princess" I got up and looked outside and saw my two little boys playing with some other pups and Brittany is talking to the other mothers.

I picked up Kate and walked over to Brittany. As I arrived I said to Brittany "Morning beautiful" and licked her cheek. She said back "Mornin' handsome" I smiled as she said that. Humphrey came up to me and said "Hey, dad wanna play with us?" I responded "Not today, KIDDING!" as ran at my two handsome boys and I see Kate talking to this boy. I growled and walked over to them both and looked at Kate then this unknown Wolf-Boy "Who are you boy?" I said to him with a little anger. "Ummm Eric" "Well Eric, keep the dick of yours away from my daughter, you hear?" "DAD!" Kate shouted at me with embarrassment in her voice. "Umm y-yes sir" "GOOD" as I walk back to my two boys. Kate said to Eric "Sorry about my dad, he's really protective over me, my mum and my two brothers" Eric chuckled "Hehe it's okay, I would be the same if we both had kids" they both blushed and looked away after Eric said kids.

"Okay pups it's time to go home!" I shouted at Kate, James and Humphrey. Kate turned to Eric "Well I have to go home now" Eric responded "Okay I'll talk to some other time, I guess" Kate leaned to kiss Eric and she kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and Kate turned round to walk with her family home. We all walked home as the pups were running around playing with each other. Brittany came beside me and licked my cheek. I chuckled and licked her back and the pups turned round and saw that "Ewwww" they all said. I and Brittany both laughed at their reactions of love. As we all arrived at our den and we saw Ewan and some girls talking and having a good time in the lake, splashing about. Humphrey came up to me and Brittany "Mum, Dad can we join Uncle Ewan?" we both gasped. I said "Not today pups, he's doing his own business" as Ewan was about to mount a girl I shouted "EWAN MY PUPS ARE HERE YOU KNOW!" he turned to look at me and said "SHIT UMM I MEAN SUGAR, SORRY JOSH!".

I chuckled we all entered the den and layed down next to Brittany as the pups sat in between me and Brittany. "Night everyone, I love you all" as I said that I licked all three of their heads and turned to Britt and kissed her and we all went to sleep. The next morning came quickly, very quickly for a particular wolf. Kate, she couldn't stop thinking about Eric and the kiss. Kate looked around the den and saw that everyone was asleep. So, Kate decided to meet with Eric today. Kate walked out of the den quietly so she won't wake everyone up; Kate walked to her crushes den and saw that he was too awake. "Hey! Eric" Kate whispered. "Gasp" Eric jumped "Hehe its okay Eric it's only me" "Oh hey Kate. So um what makes you here?" "Well umm I was hoping that I could hang out with you today" "Of course you can" Kate and Eric Stared at each other's eyes for a few mins. They both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed there for 5 mins until Eric pulled away and blushed and Kate was blushing madly. "Umm thanks Eric"

I woke up to a beautiful sight. Brittany's face was right next to mine and I just layed there smiling that I have the most beautiful Alpha with my pups and me. I looked around my den and found a pup missing. So I shot up and panicked, so, I ran out of the den and caught Kate's scent. Kate's scent is masking to Eric's den so I got a little suspicious and stealthily crept towards the den and looked inside and saw something that I thought would happen. Kate and Eric are kissing, so I chuckled and they heard me and gasped "DAD!" "What? What's wrong that my little princess kissing a boy" I looked at Eric with evil eyes and he backed off slowly. "Umm sorry sir" "Ha. No it's okay man, you can call me Josh or Alpha" "Yes Alpha" I just chuckled and Kate looked madly at me. "Hahaha you just look like your mother Kate"


	9. Chapter 9

*growl* Kate Growled at me "Now Kate your too young to fight me" After I said that Kate ran at me and took me down "Whoa didn't see that coming" everyone in the den laughed at me and with me at the same time. As I got up 'The Alpha' (My Dad) came into the den and asked Brittany something. Brittany came to me and said "Josh, I'm sorry but we have a massive hunt to get in the east for a week or so. I might be back before a week but I hope it's earlier" I just stood there looking into Brittany beautiful brown eyes and hugged her saying "Please be careful, and come back safely and in one piece. I love you" Me and Brittany was in a hug and she replied "I love you too" and everyone in the den went "NAWWW"

I looked around at everyone with evil eyes and they all turned away. Except my pups and dad of course. My dad said to Brittany "It's time to go" Brittany came up to me and kissed me on the lips and I kissed back. I had teary eyes because I don't want her to not come back because ever since the dream I had I always worried that something like that could happen to Britt. And I didn't want that happening "Goodbye everyone" Britt said she looked straight at me and said "Goodbye Josh, I'll see you in a few days I love you" I responded back "I love you too". Brittany went to the pups and licked their heads and said goodbye to them. I sat there with my pups watching their mother go with a hunting party to get some Caribou. My mum came to me and said "Josh in 2 days there will be a new She-Wolf joining the pack; she's from Germany and staying with us for a year." "What's her name?" My mum replied "Mira" I chuckled "What a nice name"

Two days passed and I opened my eyes to a beautiful sight: Kate. Kate was snuggled up to me and so were the two boys, I just layed there smiling that I had a beautiful family but my smile stopped because I just remembered that Brittany was gone for almost a week to hunt. I carefully got up and walked outside my den to get a drink of water (this time I will get a drink) I lapped up as much water as I could and turned back and bumped into a wolf "Oh shit, sorry" I looked at this wolf and it was Female "No I'm sorry" the unknown She-Wolf said "Alpha Karen sent me to josh. Do you know where Josh is?" I chuckled "The Josh you're looking for is right in front of you; I'm guessing your Mira am I correct?" "Yes" Mira politely said to me "Hehe would you like to see my pups?" she gasps "YOU HAVE PUPS!?" "Yes I have, would you like to see them?" "YES!" I chuckled, come this way.

As me and Mira walked into my den, my pups were up and awake. "Pups I would like you to meet Mira. Mira this is Kate, Humphrey and James" Mira said "Hey" the pups responded "HEY MIRA!" and they all Wolf-Piled Mira and she screamed and they all laughed so did I. "Ok pups I think Mira had enough" straight after I said that my mum came into the den and said "Josh please come outside for a sec" "Umm ok sure, pups don't kill Mira will you?" "NO DAD" they all said at once. I walked out of my den with my mum "Josh" "Yea?" "Can Mira stay with you for a few days till the hunting party comes back because your father isn't back yet so can she stay with you?" I thought thoroughly about this "Of course she can stay with me and the pups" "Great, thank you" "You're welcome mum"

I walked back into the den and saw the pups and Mira plating around the den, chasing each other. I just sat there smiling and watching their hunting moves. "Kate keep your body close to the ground" Kate did what I told her to do and she got Mira from behind and I just chuckled because the two boys of mine just jumped on top of her and tickled her. "Okay pups that's enough for today" "NAWW WHY?!" "Because pups its way passed your bed times" "NAWWW REALLY DAD?!" "Yes, now come here it bed time" as I layed down the pups came cuddling up to me and Kate snuggled closer to me. I saw Mira shivering and I told her to don't be afraid to sleep close to us because we can share body heat, as I said that Mira came next to me and closed her eyes and as did I.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was a warm morning. I woke up to the most beautiful sight: Kate. My beautiful daughter laying against me. "Morning, dad" I looked at her in the eyes and said "Morning my little girl" I looked around my den and saw Regina sleeping across of the den from where I'm laying. Regina woke up and looked at me and I looked at her. I thought "Wow she's beautiful" she just blushed because I was staring straight into her beautiful brown eyes. Regina got up and walked out of the den, the pups followed her and they all jumped on her and wolf-piled her. I just stood there and just chuckled to myself.

"Dad?" I heard Humphrey say my name and I looked at him and saw he had his tail in between his legs. "Yes, son? What's wrong?" Humphrey just looked embarrassed "Umm dad my *points to his dick* is hard. What do I do?" I just took him far away from everyone else we could see and explained why he had a boner. Humphrey's reaction was limited "Humphrey when I was a boy at your age, I was VERY embarrassed to even tell my parents when I had one" "Dad. Every time I see a hot girl my *points to his dick* goes hard" I just chuckled and said "Hahah yes it is very weird for your first erection. It's perfectly normal for a boy your age.

"DAD!" I heard someone shout and I turned around and saw James and he had also an embarrassed face on and looked worried. "Dad something's wrong with my Dick!" I just chuckled and explained everything what I just explained to Humphrey. "Ohhh I see now hehe" I turned to both of them and said "Mating season will be a couple of days so you two gotta be careful around girls" both of them turned to me and said "Why?" I just laughed and said "Wait and see and oh one more thing: Don't get any girls pregnant, your big boys now and I don't expect any pups till next mating season. Do I make myself clear on that?" "Yes dad you have our words" "Good, now we all should get back come on"

As me and the boys came back to the den, Regina came to me and said "Kate came to me and said about her funny feelings *down there*" I responded "Yeah the boys came to me and said about their *problems* too hehe" we both just chuckled and I said "I remember my first erection at their age" Regina just looked at me and then just laughed her head off. I thought "Wow her laugh is cute" Mira came out of the den and said "Why are you both laughing?" I quickly replied "Nothing!" Mira looked curiously at both of us and said "Recht" *Means "Right" in German* me and Regina just went "WHAT?!" and Mira just chuckled and walked back into the den.

I saw Humphrey talking to Mira and they both smiled and looked at each other and I thought "HA! They like each other" Regina said to me "What's on your mind?" I tuned to her and said "You see Humphrey and Mira over there?" She looks and gasps "You think they like each other?" "Of course, just look how they are talking and looking at each other" Humphrey look at me and I just winked at him and blushed and mouthed *SHUT UP DAD!* I just chuckled and Mira just tuned to look at me and I mouthed "What?" Mira responded "Dummer idiot" *means "Stupid idiot"* I just laughed and said to everyone "Okay everyone we need a talking in my den" and everyone came in my den to hear what I have to say "Okay everyone listen closely, now in the next 2-3 days Mating season will start and I wasn't each and every one of you to be careful on who you mate with. Including my pups, I don't expect them to mate and have pups till next season. Kate, Humphrey and James I expect you all to stay inside the den till mating season will end. Mira will accompany you three inside so she's in charge of you three."

"Mira?" she tuned to look at me and I said "Keep them inside at all times" "Okay Josh" "Dad?" I turned to see Kate and said "Yes my little princesses?" "How long are we suppose to stay in our den for?" I thought about this hardly. "It's approximately a week" Kate and the two boys looked at me sadly "I'm sorry but it's the rules guys" anyways its bed time for you pups "Awww!" nope not working this time and now lay down its bedtime. They all layed down and I sat outside of the den and looked at the moon.

**End of part 2**


	11. Chapter 11

***go onto YouTube watch?v=nZihzr-23ww**** till the chapter finishes but not yet***

**PART 3**

As I look at the moon thinking about someone. That someone is Brittany. But most on my mind is Regina. She's nice, kind and so cute and sweet and most of all beautiful. But I truly love Brittany. YES! I love both of them! But if I go with Regina, Brittany will kill me. I sighed to myself and gazed into the moon...

"Dad?"

"Yea?" I responded whilst looking behind me "What are you doing?" Said James "Well I'm looking at the moon, son. Want to join me?" James looked at me and said "Okay" with a little sadness in his voice. I looked at him and said "Hey, you okay, son?" James just looked at me and just cried and just hugged me and I hugged back and rubbed his back, comforting him. "James...why are you crying?" he looked at me with his icy teary blue eyes "Do you love me?" I just looked at him and said "Of course I love you, James" I wiped his tears away and James said "Will girls like me? Love me?" I picked him up and placed him on my back and took him to the Howling Rock. I placed him down and sat next to him and said "There are two particular girls in this world that you know loves you very much" James looked at me and I carried on "I love you, son. You're my special boy. There's nothing that I could have wished for a better son like you"

James looked at me and cried and hugged me tightly and said "I love you too, Dad, so much." As he cried on my shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. Come on, let's go back okay?" I placed James on my shoulder and he fell asleep and I just chuckled. As me and James go back to our den I placed him down with Kate but I didn't see Humphrey. As I looked around I saw something, Mira and Humphrey were kissing and cuddling on the other side of the den. I just stood there watching them and I just smiled. I layed down next to Regina and my two pups and fell asleep...

2 days later and mating season has come, and I woke up with the most sweetest smell on this planet. So, I just sniffed around and it was coming from Regina. I was getting sexually aroused and I wanted to mate with her right now and I thought *I WANT TO FUCK HER RIGHT NOW! . GOD! SHE SMELLS GOOOOD!* and got slapped by Regina because I was getting to her pussy and I couldn't stop but as soon as she slapped me she stopped me from getting aroused even more to mate with her. "What are you doing Josh?" I just panicked and said "Umm nothing I was just looking at the errr GROUND yea the ground" *nervous chuckle* Regina got up and stretched and I saw something that I always wanted to see: her pussy.

***play the soundtrack now***

"Riiiighhhtt the ground" she said sarcastically and we both saw the hunting party come back I was over excited and ran to them but most of them had sad faces on and I thought *No...No! Please! No no no no!* and I ran to my dad and he had a sad face on "DAD! WHAT HAPPENED!" he sadly looked at me and said "Joshua...I'm sorry..." I gasped and started to cry "NO SHE CANT BE DEAD!" everyone in my den gasped and some wolves from the pack walked over overhearing me shout. "Josh...She got trampled on...we couldn't save her in time...I'm so sorry" I just got really angry and said "SHOW ME HER BODY!" and my dad pointed to a wolf with Brittany on her back beaten and bruised. Cuts all around her and bones broken and sticking out.

"YOU PROMISED ME BRITTANY THAT YOU WILL COME BACK ALIVE!" I sobbed and hugged her lifeless body and cried into her bloody fur. "Joshua... leave her..." I growled and turned around "NO ONE TOUCHES ME OR BRITTANY!" as I growled at everyone. "Dad?" I heard my pups say and I looked at them with tears in my eyes and said "Pup's I'm sorry to say this but this is mummy..." they all cried and hugged their mother and shouted to her to get up and kiss them but she didn't move a muscle. My dad shouted "We are going to have a burial in 5 mins!" and my dad came to me and hugged me and said "I'm so sorry and she left you a message for me to say" I looked at him and said "What message is that?" he sighed and said "She said she loves you and the pups, don't grief. Just move on from me goodbye forever" after he said that I just cried and cried and Regina and the pups came to me and hugged me tightly.

Everyone in the Western Pack went to the burial site. I just sat there crying non-stop that the girl that I really love is dead. Everyone was crying but I was hurt the most. I walked to her grave and said "Brittany, ever since I met you. I have loved you so much and I never stopped thinking about you every day. I always wanted to kiss and ciddle with you but sometimes we don't and I really miss that opportunity. W-why did this have to happen! Why have you gone away from me! *as I screamed into the night cloudy sky* WHY! I miss you! I miss you so much! We had the perfect family! A perfect life with friends and family! We were perfect for each other! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *breaks down crying* I WANT YOU BACK TO ME! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I hugged her stone cold body and said to her ear "I love you" and I got really angry and sad again as I shouted "YOU PROMISED ME BRITTANY! THAT YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME ALIVE! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME, MY LIFE, MY HEART AND SOUL. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING. I WANT TO GROW OLD TOGETHER AND DIE OLD TOGETHER! *cried hard* "I m-miss y-you" as I sobbed. As I finished my words, I walked to my den and never came back out... "Your the universe to me..."


End file.
